


Stray Kids

by Matrix2405



Series: Maknae Line Centric Oneshots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Kim Seungmin, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Yang Jeongin | I.N, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Hwang Hyunjin, Cute Kim Seungmin, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han Needs a Hug, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin Needs a Hug, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Insecurity, Language Barrier, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) Needs a Hug, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OT8, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sad Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sad and Happy, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N Needs a Hug, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix2405/pseuds/Matrix2405
Summary: These are one or multi shots for Stray Kids! I will also refuse to write any stories with Woojin in them, if it is a request for a past event, he will only be mentioned, not included in the actual story or have any interactions with any of the boys.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: Maknae Line Centric Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926193
Comments: 167
Kudos: 400





	1. Information

Chan: Eldest. 22 years old, birthday is October 3rd 1997. 5’7. Leader, Main Producer, Lead Vocalist. 

Minho: Stage name is Lee Know. 21 years old, birthday is October 25th 1998. 5’8. Main Dancer, Sub Vocalist, Sub Rapper.

Changbin: 21 years old, birthday is August 11th 1999. 5’6. Main Rapper, Sub Vocalist, Producer.

Hyunjin: Eldest Maknae, 20 years old, birthday is March 20th 2000. 5’10. Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub Vocalist, Visual.

Jisung: Stage name is Han. 20 years old, birthday is September 14th 2000. 5’7. Main Rapper, Lead Vocalist, Producer. 

Yong Bok/Felix: 20 years old, birthday is September 15th 2000. 5’7. Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub Vocalist.

Seungmin: 20 years old, birthday is September 22nd 2000. 5’10. Main Vocalist.

Jeongin: Maknae. Stage name is I.N. 19 years old, birthday is February 8th 2001. 5’8. Sub Vocalist.


	2. A/N Please Read! Request list and Work Schedule!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought that I would update to show what the request list looks like right now and where your request is on it. I also had fixed shifts at work now so yeah.

Here are my shifts, keep in mind that they may change if I need to switch shifts with someone: 

Wednesday: 9 - 5

Thursday: 1 - 7

Friday: 1 - 7

Saturday: 12 - 5

REQUEST LIST: 

1) Jeongin: Has been distant with his members, the boys try to figure out what is wrong. They find out that he isn't sleeping properly, having nightmares and being bullied at school. (COMPLETED).

2) Hyunjin: Being bullied by older idol trainees. Develops depression and hasn't told his members yet. (COMPLETED).

3) Han: Levanter era. How the members look after him with his anxiety. (COMPLETED).

4) Felix: Only omega in the band. In an interview, the interviewer begins to make sexual remarks and jokes to the omega. Also mocking his Korean. Felix gets very uncomfortable, scared and sad. Members get very protective. (COMPLETED).

5) Hyunjin: Members are calling out on his insecurities. This leads him to overthink and overwork himself. 

6) Hyunjin: Sickfic with Changbin taking care of him.

7) Han and Felix: Instead of Chan and Changbin going on the roller coaster, Han and Felix do. Only, Felix has basiphobia, (the fear of falling), and Han has acrophobia, (the fear of heights). The members don't know this until the two get off in a panic.

8) Jisung: Chan has been only focusing on Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin, forgets that Jisung was his first Maknae (3racha). Because of this, Jisung distances himself, stopped telling Chan his problems, stopped telling him when he got sick or injured. One day he makes a mistake in dance practice that got both him and Felix hurt. Chan gets angry at Jisung for hurting Felix. Jisung also got hurt but keeps it from Chan. He is also emotionally hurt.

9) Han and Felix: Their members forget their birthdays. At first Han thinks it's like a surprise celebration because Felix also doesn’t know why the others haven’t wished Han a happy birthday. But when it rolls around to 12am, Felix takes Han to a bakery that is open 24/7 and buys him a slice of every cheesecake flavour, despite his protests. Then the next day, the members don’t remember Felix’s either, he tries to convince Han that he doesn’t mind and that it's okay, but Han can tell that he’s sad and disappointed. So, Han, is not only mad at the member’s for forgetting his birthday, but Felix’s too.

10) Han: Stray are performing at an awards show, when one of the lights or something falls, and it's about to hit a member, but Han pushes him out of the way and gets hit instead, then the members take care of him. 

11) Felix: The members all go swimming at a lake, and Felix jumps off the dock, Hyunjin goes after him but accidentally pushes Felix deeper when he jumps, Felix almost drowns but Chan or Seungmin save him. 

12) Jeongin: His hyungs just coo over him and his braces. 

13) Felix: Felix is the only omega and he's the only person that knows how to drive, so Jeongin asks him to teach him how to drive. The other members are Felix and Jeongin deprived, but Jeongin knows exactly what he's doing and he's being a cheeky brat about it. (Like Chan asks Felix if he wants to do something with him but Felix says something along the lines of, ‘Sorry, I already promised Jeongin that I would teach him how to park’. The Maknae is just laughing at his members about it).

14) Seungmin: He gets sick so the other members take care of him.

15) Felix: He is a Neko, but no one knows. 

16) Felix: An abusive manager or choreographer but he doesn’t tell anyone. 

17) Felix: Omega Felix thinks he looks pretty whenever the stylist dress him in cute outfits and skirts and the others aren’t shy about telling him that he looks pretty. It just ends up with a really shy and flustered Felix.

18) Felix: Hyunjin is his caretaker. Felix gets food poisoning and Hyunjin looks after him. (If it is a little shot, make number 2.

19) Jisung: Hybrid with Alpha, beta and omega dynamics. All alphas are protective over the omegas. Hybrids involuntarily shift when they are anxious, scared or hurt. They can also voluntarily shift. The members, over time, forget that Jisung is also an omega and part of the Maknae line himself. One day during an event, an alpha staff member tries to attack Jeongin, but Jisung steps in just in time and saves him. The others blame Jisung for not protecting Jeongin in the first place. The next day, the same staff member attacks Jisung, causing him to shift into his animal form, due to the hurt and fear, and hide in a small space. The others panic and attempt to find him, and when they do, they smother him with love and affection.   
Chan: Wolf, alpha.  
Minho: Snow Leopard, alpha.   
Changbin: Cheetah, alpha.   
Hyunjin: Husky, alpha.   
Jisung: Tamias, (Chipmunk), omega.   
Felix: Persian, omega.   
Seungmin: Pomeranian, omega.   
Jeongin: Fennec Fox, omega. 

20) Felix: Omega Felix gets jealous. Like he doesn’t get jealous, but one day one of his alpha’s has another omega’s scent on him. So, Felix scents his alpha and then proceeds to ignore him, and the member is trying find out why Felix is so mad at him, but he can't and the others don’t know either. Felix trusts his alpha’s but he still doubts that he’s enough to make them stay. (Misunderstandings and angst with a super fluffy ending).


	3. Korean Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the one year anniversary of the day where Felix and Minho were eliminated coming up, Felix was taking it hard and starts to over work on his Korean, not sleeping so that he can make sure that JYP doesn’t change his mind (even though he knows that is not happening).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU PLAN ON WATCHING THE SURVIVAL SHOW! Spoilers!!

A million thoughts ran through Felix’s head as the day creeped closer and closer. The day that marks a year of when he was almost out of the band for good, had JYP not changed his mind about eliminating Minho and the younger boy.

Felix tried insanely hard with his Korean, determined to show people that he was worthy of being kept in the band, even if Korean was not the language he grew up with. 

The boy had come a long way with his speech, something that he didn’t notice, to wrapped up in perfecting it even further. Felix has barely slept in the last two weeks, tomorrow being the one-year anniversary, due to studying so hard.

The boy was exhausted and you could definitely tell by the bags under his eyes, he was having a harder time processing, comprehending and speaking Korean due to the exhaustion, though he didn’t think that it was because of his exhaustion, he just thought that he wasn’t studying hard enough.

Felix had managed to get two hours sleep, dreading the next day, before he was woken up by Minho who gently shook him, knowing that he would be more sensitive than usual today. 

Minho had been affected greatly by his elimination, but he no longer dwelled on it as he knew that JYP did see something in him, but he knew Felix took it hard with the reason being of his elimination, the fact that he struggled with his Korean. 

“Lix, wake up, we have practice this morning, come and have some breakfast.” Felix slowly stirred, tired eyes meeting his hyung’s soft eyes that held a look of sadness in them as he took in the Aussie’s form. 

“How much did you sleep Felix?” The older questioned with a raised brow, Felix frowned and shrugged, “A couple hours, hyung. I’m sorry.” Minho tutted softly, helping him sit up, “You should’ve come to one of us Lix, or jumped into bed with Binnie, I’m one hundred percent sure that he wouldn’t have minded. I’ll talk to Chan-hyung a little later, see if we can reduce some of the schedule for the day.”

Felix racked his brain for what the elder had spoken but he was that tired, that he could not for the life of him, translate what he said, only understanding Chan’s and Changbin’s names and of course his own. So, Felix just nodded, not knowing how to respond or what to do, he really didn’t want Minho to know that he was struggling, scared that he would react badly to the revelation. 

While he was in the bathroom showering and getting ready for the day, he was on the verge of a panic attack, wondering why now that he couldn’t remember complex Korean, just the basic words.

So many thoughts rang through his head, what if someone noticed? What if JYP suddenly appeared and decided to ask him how his Korean was coming along? What if he was kicked out of the band? That’s where Felix stopped thinking bad, he knew that his members wouldn’t let that happen, Bang Chan, his beloved leader and fellow Aussie, would not let that happen.

Taking a deep breath, Felix wandered out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting for him and his members. Not only were his member’s, well his member’s, but the group was in a relationship together, they obviously had not told anyone having only decided to from the relationship a couple months after the survival show. 

His group all noticed how quiet he was, but took it as him being tired, Minho having told them that he received a couple of hours sleep. Though, it still worried them, them all knowing what the day was.

“Alright boys, dishes in the dishwasher please, then let’s get going.” Bang Chan said as he stood from where he was. Felix luckily, was able to understand that sentence, with half the words being basic and he also just followed what everyone else was doing.

The ride to the studio was pretty quiet, everyone still waking up. The dance practice wasn’t a scheduled one with the company, so it would just be the group there. No camera’s, no staff and no choreographer. 

This fact had Felix happy, knowing that if anyone did realise, it would only be his boyfriend’s, but then again, he really didn’t want to let them down and disappoint them, so he made sure to keep his mouth shut as much as possible.

Bang Chan knew something was off with his fellow Aussie and boyfriend, the younger looked extremely confused this morning when Chan had spoken, and looked to just be following everyone else’s lead. He was going to keep a close eye on him and maybe pull him aside before they started to practice.

Perfect timing for the leader, they had just arrived at the company, getting out the car, Chan caught Felix’s arm, “Can hyung talk to you for a minute Lix?” Felix nodded and followed the leader to his studio. 

“Sit down Lixie.” Felix sat on the leather couch in the room, scared that maybe he was in trouble, but then thought of why Chan would be calling him Lix or Lixie instead of Felix if he was bad, so he ruled that out.

The leader knelt down in front of him, taking Felix’s smaller one’s in his own. “Are you feeling okay, Lix? I know today is going to be hard, but remember that we all love you and you are not going anywhere.” 

“I slept good hyung, what about you?” Was all the younger said, watching as a confused expression appeared on the other’s face. “What? That’s not what I asked----” A sudden look of realisation replaced the confusion. 

The leader connected the dots, he knew that Felix was eliminated because of his Korean, and with the anniversary being today, then the younger must’ve been overworking himself on his Korean, scared that he might be kicked out. “Felix, are you having some troubles with your Korean? Have you overworked yourself?” 

The leader spoke in English, making Felix’s head drop in shame, “I’m sorry… I just didn’t want to be kicked out again… I’m really sorry that I'm not good at it…” Felix sniffled a little, as tears filled his eyes. 

“Baby.” A finger under his chin, gently guided his head up so that he was looking straight at the Aussie, “Have you been making sure to get the right sleep? Because if you haven’t, that is why you’re struggling right now. Your body and brain are exhausted, and with you having grown up with English as your first language, it’s not picking up the Korean. You need to remember that your Korean has improved so much from when you first started out. Learning another language isn’t easy but you have me with you to help with that, your other hyung’s, Seungmin and Jeongin will all help you as well, okay?” 

Felix flung himself into Bang Chan’s arms, sobbing quietly, “I’m so tired hyung.” He cried into the neck of his boyfriend, who rubbed his back softly, and held the back of his neck, “I know baby, why don’t we all go home and cuddle, yeah? I’ll reschedule today, we only had the unplanned dance practice and our vocal and rap lessons, I’ll cancel them even. Now come on, let’s get you home to sleep.” Bang Chan carried the younger on his front, the boy slowly calming down.

“Boys, let’s get home, Lix has overworked himself with his Korean, he’s been staying up late, barely sleeping just to improve his Korean, he was sacred that he would be kicked out. I'm cancelling everything on today’s schedule, let’s just help Lixie settle.” He quickly explained, earning nods from all the boys.

“Binnie, can you set him on your lap in the car so that I can drive?” When Changbin nodded and opened his arms, Chan transferred the now sleeping boy, careful not to wake him up.

“Our poor baby.” Hyunjin muttered as the all entered the van, earning hums of agreement from each of the boys.

The boys all coddled Felix, and spoke in what English they knew, Chan translating anything that got lost in translation. Overall, Felix was insanely grateful to have such amazing members and boyfriend.


	4. Hidden Sickness (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix hides that he is sick from his members, for a week, until Seungmin finds him in bed, with a massive fever, and barely able to move.

Felix knew that he was sick, he knew that, but their comeback was right around the corner. So, he didn’t want to be a burden and slow the others down or fall behind in the days coming up to it. 

It started out with a sore throat and a cough. Now, his chest hurts, his body aches and his head spins. The only person that knew he was sick was their vocalist, who was now giving him private ‘lessons’ where he would have Felix take a couple hours nap on the couch, understanding why the idol wished for him to keep it to himself, but made Felix promise that if he got any worse, then he would tell his members.

Today was different, usually he got up with only a little issue of dizziness but his body was aching beyond belief, and when he opened his eyes, his head throbbed from the light coming into the bedroom. He was really beginning to regret his decision on not telling the others now. 

“Felix! Get up! We’re going to be late!” Chan yelled from the other side of the dorm, none of the boys having had time to eat that morning. Felix whimpered, and painfully curled up into a ball and covered his ears in pain.

The door to his and Changbin’s shared room opened and closed, someone sat down on the bed, about to run a hand through the boy’s hair, when they caught feel of how hot his head was. “Lix, you’re burning up!” Seungmin’s voice exclaimed in surprise, he laid his hand fully on Felix’s forehead, the younger, by a day, sighing in relief at the coolness and leaning closer into it.

“Minnie, Felix, what is taking so long? Chan is getting impatient…” Hyunjin announced as he walked into the room, trailing off as he caught sight of Felix’s pained expression and Seungmin’s worried one, “Hyunjin-hyung, Felix is burning up!” 

Hyunjin hurried over to the bed, sitting on Felix’s opposite side, feeling his head as Seungmin moved his hand away. “Alright, yeah, he’s hot. Min, go get the thermometer for me, tell the others too.” Seungmin nodded and rushed out of the room.

While he done that, Hyunjin walked to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with cold water and wiping the sweat from his face, before rinsing it and laying it on his head, humming a soft tune, to keep the younger calm.

Meanwhile, the other members were all sat in the lounge area waiting for the other three to hurry up, Chan was just about to go and get him, when Seungmin burst out of the room and rushed into the kitchen. Chan exchanged worried looks with the others before following after Seungmin. 

“What’s going on Seungmin-ah? What is taking so long and what are you looking for?” The leader questioned the vocalist. “Lix is sick! Hyunjinnie told me to get the thermometer and to tell you guys.” Chan’s eyes widened a little before taking the thermometer, “Min, can you get Binnie, have him run a cold bath for Felix, and get Minho to call the company, try and get us some time off.” Seungmin nodded and was off to the lounge in a flash.

Chan sped walked to the shared room of Felix and Changbin, opening and closing the door, catching sight of Hyunjin softly humming to the younger Aussie and gently dab at the sweat spots with the cool wash cloth. He smiled at the sight and wandered closer, “Jinnie, can you tilt his head for me please?” 

Hyunjin tilted the boys head to the side allowing Chan to put the thermometer in Felix’s ear, he calmly waited for the beep, pulling it out when it happened, “41 degrees Celsius, (105.8 Fahrenheit). Alright, we need to get him cooled down.” With that, the two stripped Felix down to his boxers, just as Changbin opened the door.

“Hyung, the bath is ready and Minho-hyung called the company, they’ve given us four days off to help Lix recover.” Chan nodded and thanked him, “Oh and Minho-hyung sent me up with these too.” Changbin came forward and handed Chan a glass of water and two fever reducers. 

“Thanks Binnie.” Changbin nodded and blushed a little at the attention before leaving the room making Chan and Hyunjin chuckle a little. “Alright, Lix, we need to get you sitting up, that’s it, good boy.” Chan murmured softly, putting the pills in the youngers mouth and placing the water at his lips, helping him tip the glass back.

“Thank you…” Felix whispered softly, earning a hush from Hyunjin and Chan. “Since he’s too weak to get in on his own, we’ll leave his boxers on and I’ll get in with him.” Chan explained as he lifted Felix up and into his arms. 

He carried Felix to the bathroom where some candles were lite, as everyone knew the light was hurting his eyes. “Jinnie, hold him for me.” Hyunjin gently took the younger into his arms, smiling when Felix clung to him tightly. 

Chan quickly stripped to his boxers and sat in the tub, gesturing Hyunjin to lower Felix in, who did so, placing a kiss to Felix’s head before leaving to let everyone else know how he was doing.

Hyunjin found the lot in the kitchen, making some soup for Felix. “Lix had a temperature of 41 degrees Celsius. Chan’s in the bath with him now as he was too weak to sit by himself.” The others all nodded and focused on making the soup, Hyunjin joining in too.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Felix was laid back against Chan who was singing softly, and making sure that the other Aussie wasn’t in too much pain. 

The pair were in the tub for a good 45 minutes before Felix started to shiver slightly, Chan deciding to get them out since it seemed that maybe Felix’s temperature had started to go down. 

He dried the both of them off and the carried Felix to his and Minho’s shared room, helping him to change out of the boxers and into new ones, also putting a t-shirt on him and laying him, propped up against the headboard. Chan, too, changed, but put sweats and a shirt on, before joining Felix back in the bed, placing a hand on his head to gauge the temperature.

“Channie, we made Lix some soup.” Minho announced as he and Hyunjin walked into the room. “Thank you, boys, Minho, could you please grab the thermometer from Lix’s and Binnie’s room, I forgot too.” Minho nodded and left as Hyunjin sat on the bed, holding the bowl of soup and feeding Felix until he was full.

Hyunjin put it to the side and then curled up next to Felix, holding the youngers hand in his own. Minho opened the door back up, and came baring three extra guests who all made themselves comfortable around the room as Chan checked Felix’s temperature, “39 degrees Celsius, (102.2 Fahrenheit), good, good. You’re getting there Lix, we’ll have you better in no time at all. Which reminds me, how long have you been hiding the fact that you were sick.” Chan raised a brow as he glanced down at the younger who blushed and looked down.

Chan gently lifted his head up, allowing Felix to take his time to answer, “I didn’t want to be a burden, I didn’t want to fall behind or anyone to fall behind because of me…” Chan sighed softly, listening to the protests of everyone around the room, all expressing their love to him.

“Felix, no one thinks you’re a burden. Remember, we love you. Eight is fate. It’s the eight of us, or none of us.” Chan placed a kiss on the side of the blushing boy’s head, “Thank you hyungs, Minnie and Innie.” Everyone replied with a ‘you’re welcome’, Chan cuddling Felix to his chest, Hyunjin holding Felix’s hand and the rest of the members cuddled up on the floor.


	5. School Bullies (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin has been distancing himself from the other members as he doesn’t want them to find out about the nightmares that he is having of his bullies at school, which has led him to sleep deprivation, the youngest being too scared to fall asleep. (Requested).
> 
> WARNING: There's only 1 cuss word. Only the tiniest bit of violence. If anyone notices anything else that could be triggering, please let me know in the comments and I will add to the warning list. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Jeongin was only a year away from graduating when the kids at the school he goes to started to bully him. With the other four maknae’s in the year above him, they had no idea their youngest was having such a hard time both at school and at his own dorm with his hyung’s surrounding him.

The boy didn’t feel safe anywhere and he was too scared to tell his member’s, worried that the bullying would get worse than what it already was. The boys at school would make sure that they didn’t hit anywhere that the members could see, so they aimed for his back and stomach.

Because of this, his stomach was littered in bruises and so was his back, and he would flinch the minute his hyung’s suddenly moved towards him. The members had caught onto this but Jeongin reassured them that he was just joking around. They brushed it off.

They caught sight of his eye bags, they brushed it off when he said that he was up late studying and playing video games.

Hyunjin, Han, Felix and Seungmin had no idea of what goes on at school as the only time they see their Maknae is at break and lunch time, their year level is usually on the other side of school for their classes.

Jeongin was able to keep this up for almost a month now, he was beginning to slip up, starting with a few members noticing the lies of him staying up late on video games or studying, having come home to find him tossing and turning in bed.

The first to approach the youngest was Minho who had returned late from the studio again, and noticed that Jeongin was in the lounge room, cup of milk in front of him and hands deeply wound into his hair, tugging tightly. 

Minho rushed over and gently took the youngers hands, unwinding them from his hair, “What are you doing up Innie?” Jeongin was startled by the sudden presence of his hyung, “I’m just stressed with school work hyung, I’m fine.” Minho shook his head at Jeongin who tried to fool him with a small smile, “The truth, Jeongin.”

At the use of his full name, Jeongin sighed and dropped his head, “I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” Minho nodded as though that was the answer he had expected, which he had, he, Seungmin and Felix were the three members to suspect anything of concern, all the other members were busy and Chan was rarely home from producing at the studio. 

“Do you know why? Is there something bothering you?” Minho pressed earning a hesitant shrug in reply. Sighing, the older decided to let it go considering how tired the Maknae looked, “Alright, let’s get you back to bed.” Minho helped him stand and directed the tried boy up to Jeongin’s now shared room with Changbin and Chan.

“Hyung, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” The question shocked the older, as did the fear in the question so he nodded and sat down next to the younger, gently playing with his hair. “Sleep Innie, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Minho began to softly hum a tune to the younger, watching as he easily passed out with someone touching him.

“Min, is that you?” Chan called in a soft voice, not wanting to wake anyone up, not knowing that Changbin was actually also awake, having woke up when the two had entered the room.

“Yeah hyung. Innie told me he hasn’t been sleeping well but that nothing is bothering him. I think something more is going on though, he seemed like he was hiding something.” Chan nodded a little, “I’ll keep an eye on him tonight. And I’ll have a chat with him in the morning before he goes to school. If Lix and Han are awake when you head to bed, get them to keep an eye on him at school tomorrow, if not just tell them in the morning and let the other two know as well.” Minho nodded and headed off to bed where he saw his two dongsaeng’s were sleeping. The elder readied himself for bed, and was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Back in Jeongin’s shared room, Chan had decided to stay up a little while longer before he finally fell back asleep as did Changbin. The two weren’t asleep for very long when the sound of whimpers started to wake them from their sleep.

Chan was awake quicker than Changbin was, when he heard his youngest dongsaeng start to cry and tell someone ‘no’ and ‘please stop, please it hurts’. With this Chan was up and out of bed, rushing over to Jeongin’s bed.

He climbed onto the bed, getting behind the younger as the boy had begun to scratch at his own arms. This made the younger panic some more, “Changbin! I need help! He’s going to hurt himself! Hold his legs down so I can wake him up!” Changbin scrambled up and out of bed, quickly holding down Jeongin’s legs.

Sobs and pleads left the youngers mouth, his face twisted into a scared expression. “Innie, buddy, you have to wake up. Wake up for me Innie, you’re safe, hyung’s got you.” Chan kept whispering softly to the younger, and then started to hum and rock his upper half back and forth.

Jeongin slowly had calmed down, his arms now gripping tightly onto Chan as he started to wake up. Changbin had removed himself from Jeongin's legs, and instead placed himself on Jeongin’s side, rubbing his back softly.

“Hyung…” The boy whimpered softly, Chan hushed him and held him closer, laying down with the younger still in his arms. “It’s okay, you’re okay. We can talk after school tomorrow.” At the mention of school, the two felt the youngest tense in his arms making them exchange worried glances. 

It didn’t take long for the three to all fall asleep, curled up on Jeongin’s bed, the youngest clutching Chan’s shirt in his fists, and a leg intertwined with Changbin’s, feeling safe for the first time in a month. 

Chan awoke in the morning to Jeongin’s school alarm going off, he reached over and turned it off before gently shaking Jeongin awake, “Time for school Innie.” The said boy, whined in protest, making Chan and a now awake Changbin, chuckle a little. 

It took some convincing but Jeongin finally removed himself from the grip that he had on his two members with the promise of a cuddle pile after school that day. Jeongin sluggishly got ready for school, scared for what they day had in hold for him, not knowing that Minho had asked Felix, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jisung to keep an eye on him at school, and to check on him between classes to make sure that nothing was going on. 

As they arrived at their school, Jeongin had a feeling that something was going on as for the first time, his four ’00 liners walked him to his locker and first class, claiming that they missed him, which threw him off the suspicions as he knew that he hadn’t hung with them for a while now. 

He was grateful that the four had walked him to his locker and first class but wondered how bad the bullies would get him when he left for his next classes. 

Much to his surprise, none of his bullies had confronted him until the start of lunch break, when he was putting his things in his locker when it was slammed shut. The younger flinched as he was grabbed, turned and slammed up against his locker. 

“Did you tell? Is that why your fucking members were with you this morning? You know they don’t love you right, they just pity you!” Jeongin flinched at the words coming out of Kang Hanuel’s mouth, and for the first time ever, Hanuel’s fist connected with Jeongin’s face. 

The younger yelped in pain as Hanuel let him fall to the floor, managing to land a kick to his stomach before an intimidating voice was heard over the crowd that was surrounding him. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing!?” Hyunjin’s angry voice shouted from where he stood. Hanuel froze where he was, as did his two lackey’s, Park Hansol and Jung Jinwoo, they hadn’t expected that the boy’s members would come looking for him so quickly. 

The crowd had parted for the four seniors to easily walk through, a boy next to them, who was recognised to be a classmate of Jeongin’s. It seemed that Jeongin hadn’t told his members, but instead a classmate did it for him. 

Jeongin looked up a little at the voice, crying in relief when he saw his members walk through the crowd. Hyunjin was one of the strongest members in the group, and he was leading the four, an angry expression directed towards the three who were around his Maknae. 

Felix and Seungmin rushed toward the youngest, taking him into their arms, as Han and Hyunjin squared up the three boys, who looked about ready to bolt. 

“You three know, that we can press charges, especially considering who we are. I suggest you get the hell out of here while you can. Jeongin knows your names as do other kids, I’m sure that there is security footage too.” Hyunjin wanted to do a hell of a lot more, but with them being who they are, they seriously couldn’t risk it. 

As the three boys scrambled away, Hyunjin dropped his cold demeanour and dropped in front of Jeongin, taking the boy’s face in his hands, inspecting the damage. “You’ll come out with a black eye Innie, but nothing else seems to be damaged.” Hyunjin realised that the younger lowered his eyes, indicating that he indeed had other injuries.

“Okay, let’s get you home. Jisung, call Chan and let him know we’re coming home. Seungmin help me, get Jeongin up onto my back please. Felix, can you get Innie’s stuff out please.” Each member did as they were told, Jeongin laying his head in Hyunjin’s neck, sniffling and crying a little.

The walk back to the dorm consisted of Felix, Seungmin and Jisung trying to cheer Jeongin up, while Hyunjin rubbed circles on the youngers legs that were wrapped around his waist. 

Chan, Minho and Changbin were at home waiting the younger five to get home, nervous as Jisung sounded serious on the phone, which was definitely a rare thing for the usually happy boy. Their prayers were answered when the boys walked through the door, Jeongin on Hyunjin’s back, the others quickly coming into the living room after taking off their shoes, and Hyunjin helping the youngest off his back and with his shoes.

He directed a limping Jeongin into the lounge and onto the couch between Chan and Changbin, “What happened?” Minho asked Hyunjin as soon as the oldest Maknae sat down. “We were heading to the cafeteria to meet Jeongin at the spot where we usually sit at. He was taking longer this time so we were about to go find him when someone from his class burst in and found us first. He said that Jeongin needed help and that he had been getting bullied for a while, so we quickly followed the boy to Jeongin’s locker and saw three boys, each were able to lay a kick in by the time we had got there and a punch to the face. I yelled at them, but nothing else except tell them to get lost and that we would be pressing charges. I checked his face and told him that he would develop a black eye. I think he’s hurt more though, when I said there was no other damage to his face he looked down and he was limping and struggling to get up at school.” The hyung’s listened closely to what Hyunjin was saying, Jeongin keeping his gaze on the floor. 

Chan stood and knelt down in front of Jeongin in order to have the youngest focus on him, he grabbed the boys hands in his, “Jeongin, you are not in trouble, of course we want to know more, like when this started and what those boys names are, but right now, I need to know, where else are you hurt?” 

Jeongin hesitated but looked the oldest in the eyes, “My stomach and back…” With that Chan nodded at Changbin and Minho who helped the boy stand while Chan lifted up his shirt, eyes widening at the sight of the black and blue bruises littering Jeongin’s stomach. He quickly inspected the back and noticed it wasn’t as bad as compared to the stomach. 

The boys did press charges, Jeongin received a long lecture of how important it is that he tells the members if something like this ever happens again, and how dangerous it is to not tell anyone. The boys made sure that someone always slept with Jeongin until his nightmares were gone and his sleeping was back on schedule. 

Jeongin never had to tell his hyung’s of another incident, Hyunjin having scared everyone off after the events with the three boys from school. Overall, Jeongin was grateful for his members.


	6. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin: He is being bullied by older idol trainees and starts to develop signs of depression. He hasn’t told his members and they don’t know until the day he breaks

It hadn’t been happening for that long, Hyunjin swears. Okay, well, maybe a few months, but to Hyunjin’s thoughts and demons, that is nothing. 

Hyunjin wants it to stop, the words, the pushes, they’re getting to him. The trainees never got too physical with him, they were smart not to leave a mark, knowing that that would be a dead give-way and would put them at risk of losing their traineeships. 

It's not a big deal, Hyunjin swears. But, deep down, he knew that it was a big deal, especially since he has developed some not so nice thoughts and feelings as of late. 

Hyunjin’s sick of it, he wants to tell his dongsaeng’s and hyungs, but he’s too scared. He's scared that they will judge him for being so weak, and scared that they won’t believe him.

So, he stays quiet, until one day, he breaks down, only some of the members being there when it happens.

His morning had started off pretty good, he was at the dorm with Felix, Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin. The other three were at the studio writing lyrics and recording for some song for 3racha. 

Yawning, the dancer rolled out of bed, making the messy thing, and deciding to just stay in his pyjama’s, which consisted of sweatpants and a tank top. 

He washed his face and then made his way downstairs, phone in his pocket. “What’s for breakfast?” Hyunjin mumbled tiredly as he walked into the kitchen where Minho had made food for everyone at home. 

“Pancakes Jinnie, sit.” Hyunjin listened to the older, and thanked him as Minho put a plate with three pancakes in front of him. The younger ate quietly as everyone else around him chattered and laughed, though one person kept his eyes on Hyunjin seens as he had been acting weird lately.

“Thank you for breakfast hyung.” Hyunjin said as he gave his last pancake to the Maknae, not being able to finish it. “You’re welcome Hyunjin.” Minho smiled through his food making Hyunjin grimace and laugh at the same time. 

Hyunjin placed his plate in the sink so that he could check the messages in which were blowing up his phone. There, under just a number, indicating that Hyunjin didn’t have that person’s number saved on his phone. 

His face paled, his phone fell to the floor, his knees gave out from under him, and tears raced down his cheeks as he put his hands over his face, tugging at his hair harshly, two texts kept running through his head, ‘You don’t belong in Stray Kids.’ ‘They pity you which is the only reason they put up with you’. 

Hyunjin was so far in his thoughts, he barely registered someone tugging him onto their lap. They took his hands from his hair, holding his arms against his body and rocking the both of them back and forth. 

“Hyungs got you aegi, hyung’s got you. Breath Jinnie.” Hyunjin registered the voice of the eldest hyung at home, and turned around, attaching himself to the person keeping him grounded. 

“That’s right aegi, I’ve got you.” Minho hushed softly, rubbing the boy’s back. “Lix, call Chan-Hyung.” Felix nodded and tried the eldest, receiving no answer, so he tried the other two members that were with him, also receiving no response.

“Hyung, they aren’t answering their phones!” Felix yelped softly, as to not scare the slightly calmer boy in Minho’s arm, though he was still shaking in fear that those texts told the truth. 

“Alright, let’s go, we’ll go to them. Boys, get your shoes on and grab a hoodie and shoes for Hyunjin.” The boys were quick to do as they were told, returning just under five minutes. 

Felix put Hyunjin’s shoes on him and his hoodie, before helping him up and leading him into the backseat to sit next to him while Minho got in the driver’s seat and began the short drive to the company. 

Minho had put on some music, the others in the back humming to keep Hyunjin calm when Felix’s phone rang. He answered immediately, upon seeing the caller ID showing Chan’s name. “Channie-hyung. Yeah, I’m okay, but Hyunjin, he broke down at home in the kitchen. We have his phone, you’re going to want to see it. Yeah, we just got here, meet us in the dance studio? Okay, sounds good. See you in a minute.” With that, Felix hung up the phone and helped Hyunjin to put on his mask and pull his hood over his head.

Minho opened the back door, and guided the younger boy up and out of his seat, he held his hand in his own. “Let’s get you to Chan-hyung.” Hyunjin sniffled a little and nodded. 

They walked into the dance studio that was filled with some trainees and three worried members pacing back and forth. Upon seeing them, Chan sped forward to Hyunjin, “What happened aegi?” He questioned, taking the boy’s face into his hands, pulling the boy’s mask down and wiping the tears from his face. 

Hyunjin shrugged and looked down, making Chan look to Felix instead, “We have an idea, um, here’s his phone.” Felix whispered sadly and handed over the phone. 

Chan scrolled through the texts, jaw tightening and eyes darkening, “Who is this?” He murmured to himself. He pulled his own phone out and dialled the number, putting the phone to his ear.

The others looked to each other in shock when a trainee’s phone rang at the exact same time. They waited impatiently for the boy to answer his phone and when he did, and said a greeting, Chan hung the phone up immediately. 

Chan walked over to the instructor, “Sunbaenim,” he bowed respectively, “I have a question for you and was wondering if I could steal your trainees for a minute afterwards.”

“Yeah of course, they’re on break right now anyway. What was your question?” With that Chan pointed out the boy that had answered the phone, “What’s his name?” 

“Park Jisoo, why?” The instructor answered in confusion, Chan just handing over Hyunjin’s phone as an answer. The instructor’s eyes went wide as he read some of the texts that were shown on the screen. 

“Everyone, listen up.” The instructor called, making all heads turn to him, catching sight of the Stray Kids leader stood behind him. Park Jisoo and his friends visibly paled behind him. 

“Bang Chan, leader of Stray Kids is here to talk to all of you about something important.” The trainees bowed in respect, greeting their Sunbaenim. 

“I’m here to talk to you about something that all idols struggle with. Usually it will just come from the anti-fans and sasaengs. But it can sometimes be other trainees that will do it. Bullying is definitely a not okay thing to do. Words and harmful actions? They can be the end of someone’s life. Just. Like. That.” Chan snapped his fingers in emphasis, making eye contact with Park Jisoo, who gulped at the angry look in the leader’s eyes. 

“Another thing that is certainly not okay. Snooping around a CEO’s office, through staff folders or even through manager’s personal belongings, to retrieve a phone number so that you can harass that person with nasty, harmful and most definitely untrue words.” Chan clenched his jaw tightly, calming himself down before he continued. 

“Park Jisoo, step forward please.” When no one moved, another voice sounded from behind Chan. “Park Jisoo. Now.” The CEO commanded. Said boy stepped forward head bowed.

Chan made eye contact with JYP who nodded at him, giving him silent permission to do the act himself. “Park Jisoo. Pack your things and leave. Bullying is not tolerated here or at any other company, you, alongside whoever was with you, will be blacklisted from joining any other companies.”

Everyone watched with shock as the trainee packed his bags and left the company. “Any other parties’ responsible step forward.” Again, no one stepped forward making Chan nod. 

“Very well. Hyunjin, come here bud.” Hyunjin looked hesitant, but with a gentle nudge from Changbin, the younger boy, who was normally so outgoing, shyly scrambled for his leader, hiding behind him slightly. 

Chan turned and looked at the scared boy, “Jinnie, I won’t let any of them hurt you, but I need you to point out anyone else that hurt you.” At this, all trainees gasped, minus two, which happened to be the two that Hyunjin pointed out, “Good job. You two. Leave.” The two scrambled out of the studio with their gear.

Chan bowed to JYP, the instructor and the trainees before he guided Hyunjin and the other members out of the room and into Chan’s studio. 

As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, Hyunjin collapsed into Chan’s arms, tears falling down his face and sobs leaving his body. Chan guided them to the couch, sitting the younger on his lap. 

“Shhh aegi, calm down, you’ll make yourself sick.” With Chan’s voice and the other members talking to him gently, he had calmed down within five minutes. 

“Hyunjin, we have to talk about this aegi. How long has this been happening? And what exactly did they do?” Changbin gently asked as he knelt down on the floor in front of Chan and Hyunjin, taking the boy’s hands in his own. 

Hyunjin sighed shakily and nodded, knowing that he had to do this. He owed it to them, he owed them an explanation, “It’s been happening for a few months now. It started out as just name calling every now and then, which slowly turned to everyday I would pass them. Eventually they started to insult me and shove me around a little, never doing anything to bruise or leave any marks on me as they knew that was too risky. I’ve been experiencing some bad thoughts and feelings lately which is why I didn’t tell any of you. I didn’t want you guys to see me so… so… weak… I’m sorry, so so sorry.”

Hyunjin sniffled slightly, making Changbin take his face in his hands gently, “You are not weak, aegi. You are so strong. So, so strong. Come to us from now on, okay? We’re not just your band members, we’re your family. We all love you. Promise me?” Hyunjin smiled slightly and nodded a little, “Okay, I promise hyung… Thank you…” 

“Good.” Changbin smiled and placed a kiss to the top of his head gently. The members decided that it was best to head home, where they watched some movies and played some games. Every member showering him with love and affection. The originally sad and slightly broken boy, was now smiling and laughing with his dongsaeng’s and hyung’s, loving every second of the affection that he was receiving. 

Hyunjin kept his promise, and never held his feelings back from his family again.


	7. Anxious Times (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Levanter era, with Jisung's anxiety. This is how the members help him out.

No one had expected it. No one saw it coming. Not from their sunshine. 

He’d been experiencing some symptoms of anxiety for a couple of weeks now, though he didn’t think anything of it, he thought he was just overworking himself. 

The first member to notice was Minho. The group had decided to take a trip to the mall, a half hour away from their dorm. When they had first arrived at the mall, barely anyone was there, now it was later in the day and it seems that everyone wanted to go and shop.

The eight of them had split into two groups, the first consisting of Chan, Jeongin, Felix and Seungmin, and the second consisting of all the other members. 

Minho’s group were all huddled close together, not wanting to lose anyone in the busy centre, Jisung, realising just how busy it was, started to breathe a little heavier, as his hands trembled a little. Minho had heard the younger’s breathing pick up slightly, having been stood so close to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder in comfort. 

Jisung relaxed at the contact, knowing that the older would protect and thanked him quietly. Minho replied with a smile, that could only be seen by the way his eyes moved, the mask preventing Jisung from seeing it any further, and a soft squeeze. 

That day, after they had returned home, Minho decided that their leader had to know of what had happened, “Chan-hyung, can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked after knocking on the door to Chan and Changbin’s room, the two boys were just chatting about ideas for upcoming tracks.

“Of course, Changbin?” Changbin nodded, giving Minho a smile on the way out and closing the door behind him.

“What’s up Minho?” Chan questioned, concerned as to why the boy was so serious. Minho sighed and took a seat on Changbin’s bed sitting opposite from Chan. “I’m worried about Jisung.” This caught the eldest’s attention very quickly, “I’ve been keeping a closer eye on him lately, just because he’s been acting a little off, and today at the centre, it got crowded, so we were all quite close to one another, Jisung’s breathing picked up quite a bit, he was looking around anxiously and his hands were shaky too.” 

Chan nodded along with what Minho was saying, he was certainly right, Jisung had definitely been acting odd the last couple of weeks, he had been a little more reserved, which was definitely concerning. “It sounds like he may be developing anxiety, where is he now?”

“He’s in our room.” Minho responded, quickly standing up and following the leader to his shared room with Jisung and Seungmin. The sight that they come across was certainly not what they were expecting.

There, curled up in a ball on his bed while hyperventilating was Jisung. Chan rushed forward, placing one hand on his shoulder to check if touch was okay and when he received no flinch or the younger attempt to move away from the hand, he was quick to tug the boy up onto his lap.

“Jisung, copy my breathing okay? Hyung’s have you. You’re okay. In… Out…” Chan took slow, deliberate breaths, as Minho rubbed the boy’s back soothingly. It took about ten minutes for him to calm down, and when he did, he was a blushing mess, frantically apologising, receiving hushes in response, “It’s not your fault aegi, calm down. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Minho whispered softly.

“Chan-hyung, I think the others need to know, just in case something was to happen and we aren’t there. Is that okay Sungie?” When Chan received the approval from the rapper, he stood, transferring Jisung into Minho’s arms for cuddles, as he left the room to talk to the rest. 

Minho and Jisung spent the five minutes it took to cuddle and talk quietly, before the rest of the Maknae line crashed the party and stole Jisung away from Minho. Surely enough they heard a stampede of footsteps, Chan and Changbin’s voices telling them to calm down before they all burst into the room and inevitably snatched Jisung away from the second oldest, laughing and cheering at the look of fear on Minho’s face, Jisung even laughing too. They took the boy into Jeongin, Hyunjin and Felix’s bedroom and proceeded to make a semi-fort on the floor, doting on the boy happily. 

The next time it happened, was in public. The boys were at a fan sign event and were just about finished with the first half of the event, the signing of things that fans had bought with them, the second half where they performed and played around still yet to come around. 

They were on the last fan when Jisung’s anxiety had started to flare up, Jisung being last in line, was holding hands with the fan in front of him when she squinted her eyes at him, “Jisung-ah, are you feeling okay? You’re really shaky and pale? You’re breathing is all over the place? Omo! Are you having a panic attack?” She whispered softly, knowing the idol probably didn’t want any fans to know.

When Jisung just looked down, she knew what to do. “Changbin-oppa, Jisung-ah is having a panic attack.” She hushed quietly to the older boy, nodding her head at the member who was younger than her. 

Changbin was quick to take action, placing a hand on Jisung’s back and rubbing soft patterns on it, “Jisung-ah, we need to get you calm aegi, do you have any water left?” When the younger shook his head softly, Changbin just about cursed when the fan pulled out her own bottle, “I know you aren’t supposed to take things like this, but I swear I have done nothing to it, here, see?” With that the fan took a couple sips of the water, convincing Changbin to take the water bottle and gently help Jisung up, “Thank you noona.” Jisung subconsciously whispered, grateful for the kindness she had shown him.

The girl was shocked but nodded nonetheless and moved to be seated with the rest of the fans. Changbin made sure to take note on what she looked like so that he could return her bottle, and thank her a little later as well.

“Alright, aegi, let’s sit you down, there we go.” Changbin sat Jisung down on the couch in the back room, taking one of the younger’s hands in his and placing it on his own chest, right over his heart, “I want you to copy my breathing and try to stay calm, okay?” Jisung nodded and followed Changbin’s exaggerated breathing.

The technique worked for the most part, the younger was still a little shaky but he was a lot better than what he was fifteen minutes prior, “I know that you probably want to go on stage, but I think it’s best if you stay here and get some sleep, I’ll get manager-nim so that he can watch over you, but if you need any of us, just come get us, okay?” Jisung nodded and thanked his hyung, curling up on the couch, using a hoddie that was laying around as a pillow, while Changbin grabbed a throw over blanket and covered the boy with it. 

He will admit, he was both surprised and unsurprised by Jisung’s lack of protest. Surprised since the boy could usually be quite stubborn and unsurprised as the anxiety attack took a lot of energy from him. 

“Manager-nim,” The boy bowed respectively before continuing, “Could you please watch Jisung-ah? He just had an anxiety attack and is asleep on the couch. Omo, thank you so much, thank you.” Changbin thanked their manager over and over before quickly rushing onto stage and pulling Chan aside to let him know what had happened.

They made sure to cover their mouths as they spoke, so that the fans couldn’t see what they were talking about, “Is he okay?” Chan quickly asked, “Yeah hyung, he’s calm now, manager is watching him, poor thing was exhausted, he’s asleep on the couch right now. After the show, I need to pull that fan aside, she helped a lot back there, I’ve got to return her water bottle, and yes, the water was safe, she took a couple sips first, and then give her a couple of gifts as a thank you.” Chan nodded in agreement, telling the fans that Jisung was just a little sick and would need to set the rest of the event out, the fans, luckily, were very understanding and sent Jisung their wishes for him to get better. 

After the show, Changbin had a security guard quickly pull the fan to the side where he thanked her over and over, the girl blushing and shaking her head, accepting her drink bottle back with a smile, saying that it was nothing and she would want someone to do the same for her. 

Changbin smiled softly and handed her the extra gifts, “Well, hopefully this helps.” The girl teared up and looked to her idols that stood in front of her. Changbin embraced the girl in a hug as did the other members before they explained that they needed to get Jisung home and rested.

The next day, the company released a statement explain Jisung’s anxiety and thanking the fan that helped the, The company also explained that Jisung would be out of events until further notice, so that he could receive help for his anxiety.


	8. Harassed Omega (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hi! I love your stories so much and I was wondering if I could requests Felix-centric where Felix is the only omega in Stray Kids and during an interview the interviewer is making a lot of sexual jokes and remarks and making fun of Felix’s Korean. They are just making Felix really uncomfortable and his members get really protective? Thank you so much for your time and I really love your stories. 💗'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!! Their is slight sexual assault, it is barely anything but just a pre-warning as I don't know if it will trigger anyone or not!!

Stray Kids was made of seven alphas and just the one omega. Many would say that this pack dynamic would fail due to the imbalance of hormones. Though, for Stray Kids, the dynamic worked just great. 

Chan was head alpha, being the best suited for the role. Minho, was second in charge, required to lead whenever Chan wasn’t there to do so. Changbin and Hyunjin were two of the cuddliest and softest alphas that you could probably find out there. While these four members had a good grip on their instincts, Jisung and Seungmin struggled a little bit sometimes, and Jeongin was a late presenter, instead of presenting at sixteen like most, he presented at eighteen, so he struggled quite a lot, but no one cared, everyone helped him with what he needed help with. 

Felix, the only omega, he relied a lot on his alphas, and they were happy to provide this for the younger. The omega was insanely cuddly and absolutely loved to scent, especially when he was upset, overwhelmed and exhausted. 

Each alpha was just as protective of each other and their omega, so when they found out that the interviewer for their next interview was in fact an alpha and not a beta like it usually is, they were on edge, especially Felix. 

Felix had never done well with other alphas, he was always too shy, and anxious, but when it came to his alphas, he was always outgoing, and with most other idol alphas, and stay’s. When it came to new managers, or new staff in general, and alpha strangers at awards shows, or out in public, he would get really anxious. 

The morning of the interview, Felix had curled up in a ball on Minho’s lap, scenting the second eldest alpha, “Everyone ready?” Chan called as he entered the living room, receiving nods from everyone, though Felix’s was hesitant from where Minho was running his fingers through the omega’s hair.

Chan smiled sadly and made his way over to the scenting pair, kneeling down in front of them taking Felix’s hands into his, “We won’t let anything happen to you Lix, we promise. You’re safe with your alpha’s baby.” The head alpha resorted to English, in hopes for the younger to feel a little more comfortable. 

Felix slowly unwound his arms from around Minho and transferred himself into Chan’s arms, beginning to scent the older boy. Chan smiled and let Felix do his thing, standing up with him in his arms. “Alright boys, let’s go.” 

Everyone followed Chan outside and into the vans. Chan, Felix, Jisung and Changbin in the first van and everyone else in the second one. 

By the end of the car ride, Felix had scented with the other two alphas in the van, dousing himself in their scents in order for him to feel more comfortable going into the interview. Right up until they had to go up, Felix was with at least one of the boys, and by now, anyone could tell, even with Felix’s mark hidden from view, that the younger was claimed and in a happy pack, with the amount of scents that he had on him. 

Felix hoped he would be sat in between his alphas, though that hope was crushed when the staff had him sit closest to the male interviewer. He let out a breath and faked the best smile he could muster up. 

The boys each bowed politely and sat down, allowing the interviewer to begin, “Welcome! For those of you who don’t know, these are Stray Kids! Consisting of seven alpha’s and one omega. Which brings me to my first question, after you have introduced yourselves of course!” The boys one by one introduced themselves, going from the oldest to the youngest. 

“Now, boys. As a fellow alpha, I know how hard it is to resist an omega. How do you boys all do it?” Felix shifted uncomfortably as the alpha sitting across from him, leaned forward and eyed the only omega with an interest in his eyes. 

“Uhm, we’re a pack and openly bonded, so we don’t actually resist Felix.” Chan answered back all the bit hesitantly. The interviewer didn’t seem fazed, instead began to openly check Felix out. 

“Lix, how do you find it living with so many alpha’s?” The omega squirmed at the nickname, “Well, it's amazing really, I don’t think that I could ever do it with any other alpha’s, I’ve always just had that sort of connection with my mates even before we debuted.” Felix stumbled over a couple words, accidentally putting English words instead, which none of his members seemed to mind but the interviewer snickered a little, making the omega falter slightly.

“Sorry, sorry. I just expected you to know better Korean by now is all. Go on.” A slight growl was heard to Felix’s right, the sound likely belonging to Jeongin who is still trying to better his control and instincts. Felix smiled a tiny bit, but shook his head, “I was finished anyway.” 

The interviewer nodded and directed questions at the boys, seemingly and thankfully avoiding Felix, though his eyes lingered on the omega’s waist and legs. 

No more questions were directed toward the omega and they were now going to play a game with the interviewer. 

“Aish, Lix! Wrong position, like this.” The alpha then sensually grabbed the mated omegas waist, pulling him back into himself, whose name was later known as Jaemin, he then stuffed his face over Felix’s mark on his collarbone causing the younger to whimper and whine like crazy trying to get away from the alpha that he didn’t know.

His mind was going crazy, ‘not alpha!’ ‘danger!’ ‘get away from him!’ ‘find alpha’s, they will protect you!’ his head shouted at him. Felix let out a yelp as Jaemin pushed his hips into Felix’s, scrambling to get away from him. 

A loud, furious growl ripped through the air, the sound being insanely powerful, to even make Jaemin falter in his actions, which could mean one thing, his head alpha was angry. 

Jaemin’s grip loosened enough so that Felix was able to escape the grip that had him, and he blindly ran forward, soon colliding with a solid, smaller frame, a pine scent filling his senses. This alpha he was familiar with, this alpha was safe, this alpha was Changbin. 

Changbin’s arms wrapped securely around the omega, whilst everyone was in front of them, protecting the two from any sorts of danger. “You’re okay omega, alpha has you.” Changbin hummed, rubbing his nose along the mark that had been touched by a foreign alpha. 

“You do not touch omegas without their consent! You do not touch omegas that are mated and bonded with a pack!” Chan growled angrily at the now cowering man. Security came to take the alpha from the scene allowing all the Stray alphas to crowd around their omega and scent him.

“Channie-hyun’” Felix whimpered gloomfully, needing his head alpha’s scent and needing the alpha to scent his mark that had been contaminated. 

Chan hushed the omega, lifting him and carrying him to the dressing room that they were allocated. “Alpha has you, you’re okay aegi.” Chan sat down on the seat, running his nose along Felix’s neck, placing little kisses on his mark that laid on his collarbone. 

Felix hummed happily, cuddling close to his alpha, basking in the comfort and love. “The alpha was fired, we’re also going to make sure that the interviewers are either betas or marked or packed alphas.” Their manager stated as he walked into the dressing room to take the members to their vans. 

Minho thanked the man and helped Chan up, the omega gripping to the Aussie holding him much like a koala does to it's mum. The rest of their night consisted of scenting and nesting, and then a pack cuddle pile with the mattresses from their beds on the floor pushed together. The company gave them a few days off to readjust Felix who was all over the place, and to help calm their own instincts too. 

The interview was live so they could do nothing about no one seeing what happened but they were able to stop anyone else from doing the same thing again, everyone having seen what Chan was like when the alpha had done what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! Been really busy with work and struggling with some mental health issues the last couple of weeks but I am just about there so I'm back!! Will try to upload again tomorrow! I hope this was okay!! I am still. taking requests so feel free to leave one! Also loving the comments that you are all leaving! It makes me so happy to see them! Enjoy, and stay healthy and safe!!


	9. A/N!!!!

Hello Lovely people of the world! Sorry that I have not updated, I am working on an Ateez request right now, and I am hoping to have 2 requests up tonight, the other will probably be GOT7 as I haven't updated in a while on that one. I will be away camping as of tomorrow night, but only for a couple days. I will try to get another 3 or 4 requests done tomorrow during the day before I leave at 11:30pm, and then again when I get back, I should be able to get another 2 up as I get back early afternoon, then I work for 4 days, so I will probably only get 1 request up in those 4 days :)

ALSO!!! I am thinking of beginning a story dedicated to age regression amongst Kpop as I don't see many of them! If you know any good ones or even age regression stories (on kpop), please comment them down below!! I myself sometimes use regression to help cope with stress, my ptsd, anxiety and depression. 

Should I start those one shots? If I do, please leave requests! Any requests that I have already wrote about little space that will be put in this book will also be added to it :))


	10. A/N! Change in work schedule!!

Hi Lovely humans,

So, my co-worker just resigned leaving just my manager and I at our store. So this means instead of the 25 hours that I am working right now, starting next week, I will be working 38 hours a week fro the rest of the year until we hire someone else to help out. I will still try to update as much as possible, maybe work on a request each night that I get in from work but yeah, I find out offical days and times tomorrow on my shift with the manager, so I will update this chapter again at around 8pm AEST Thursday night (tomorrow night for me). 

Thank you and I apologise! :)


	11. Insecurities (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's members have been posting out his insecurities leading him to overwork and overthink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Eating Disorder!!!
> 
> Hello! I am so sorry for the long absence, writers block seriously sucks and unfortunately I suffered from it big time! So enjoy and I shall try to upload as much as I can!!

Hyunjin had always been a dramatic one, the drama lama of the group. He didn’t think it bothered anyone, but as of late, he was beginning to second question himself. 

The Boy was currently laying in his bed, blankets pulled up to his chin as he faced the wall skipping dinner, claiming he was too tired and felt ill.

It started a month ago at the dorms, he was being his usually dramatic, silly self, when Minho had gotten annoyed and pointed out that he was too dramatic, to tone it down.

One month ago 

Stray Kids were currently all crowded around playing a board game, free of the cameras, just bonding as a group when Jisung playfully hit Hyunjin, leading to him to dramatically flail his arm that was hit and accidentally knocked the board game.

He immediately apologised noticing that all the members looked annoyed to have to set the pieces back in the correct spots, but Minho was the only one to open his mouth, “Yah, Hyunjin, stop being so dramatic, it’s annoying.” His tone held no playfulness leading to the younger bowing in apology and staying silent the rest of the game.

Not even five minutes later, Jeongin had accidentally knocked the board game, Hyunjin got prepared to defend the younger, but to his surprise, the members all laughed about it and helped the boy set the pieces back in place. 

This led to Hyunjin’s heart cracking a little, his thoughts telling him that he wasn’t allowed to be dramatic as he was the fourth oldest member, but Jeongin was still young, he can do it. I just have to be less dramatic, maybe they won’t get annoyed anymore. 

The flashback faded as Hyunjin sniffled a little at the memory, the words of his second eldest hyung hurting more than he had let on, hearing it from anti’s more than enough times. 

He then thought back to a three weeks ago, when they were at their vocal lessons, the vocal line in one area whilst the rappers all gathered to practice their raps separately.

Three weeks ago

Hyunjin had been struggling quite a bit since what happened just a few days ago, Minho’s words laying heavily on his heart, he had calmed down, not being as dramatic as what he was just the week before. 

“Hyunjin, pay attention, we have to start over now.” Changbin scolded the younger rapper who went red as he nodded softly, making the youngest rapper furrow his eye brows at the odd reaction.

The four rappers continued the lessons, Hyunjin being scolded the most by both the manager and the eldest member there. 

“Hyunjin, I know that you struggle with rap but at least show some improvement next time.” The manager scolded as he left the room along with Changbin and Jisung, Felix hovering by the door nervously, looking at his hyung who looked down to the ground in dejection. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Felix questioned softly, earning a hum and nod in acknowledgment. Felix, although hesitant left the room when the older said that he was going to stay back and practice for an hour. One hour turned into two, two into three, three into four, finally heading home at about six-pm, with no missed calls or texts from anyone but Felix.

Hyunjin sighed sadly and made his way home.

After reminiscing about that incident, he grabbed his stomach and thought back to the previous weeks dinner and reason why he was not eating with the other members.

With being constantly on the edge to make sure that he wasn’t being annoying by being overdramatic and consistently practicing his rapping whenever he could, Hyunjin was getting little to no sleep already, when another issues came up. 

It was dinner time that the third issue came up, his food intake. He wasn’t sure whether the younger boy meant what he said or whether it was a joke but either way, the words affected his self-esteem greatly, having already been struggling those last couple of weeks. 

“Yah, hyung, are you really going to eat all that?” The youngest had laughed about it, the other members too, though Hyunjin just let out a fake laugh and shook his head, “’Course not Innie!” Felix, the only member not laughing, studied the older boy closely, saw right through the façade of his hyung.

“Chan-Hyung?”, Felix called to the leader across the table, “Yes?” Bang Chan replied back, eyebrow quirked, “Can I talk with you after dinner please?”, he had asked, whilst all members were distracted, eyes flickering to Hyunjin who was looking down and playing with his food. 

Chan furrowed his eyebrows in concern and immediately nodded. That night, Felix noted his concerns to the leader who agreed to keep an eye on the boy as much as he could. 

It was earlier that day when the dancer’s self-esteem was completely blown, at dance practice he had quarrelled with Jisung when he tripped during an easy choreography due to the fact that he had not been eating. 

The younger had scolded him harshly, telling him that if he wasn’t going to take it seriously, then to just go home and not practice at all.

Hyunjin had just looked down and nodded, Bang Chan then scolding Jisung and told him not to be so harsh. 

So, for the next two weeks, Hyunjin had changed completely, he was no longer being dramatic unless it was for video, he practiced his rapping until his voice was hoarse, he ate once a day at dinner, knowing that he could never get away without it, he had lost 10 kilograms in the two weeks, and was constantly in the practice room, dancing until his body ached. 

It was two weeks later, dance practice, early morning, when he had woken up, deathly pale, shaking, with a fever, dry mouth and weak muscles, but he had still pulled himself out of bed. 

He shakily washed his face and teeth before dressing in loose clothing to hide the severe weightless. He knew that he had lost too much but he didn’t want his band mates to scold him for eating like what the antis had been doing.

He coughed and held the wall for balance before making his way out, grabbing a water on the way out, meeting the others in the van, all impatiently waiting for the boy.

Hyunjin was unaware of the two sets of eyes eyeing his sweaty and weak form. 

Practice had gone smoothly until their break. Hyunjin immediately collapsed against the wall, Felix following in suit, concerned about the lama’s health, the others just thinking that Hyunjin was being dramatic like he usually was.

“Hyunjin-hyung, you okay?” Felix asked, taking Hyunjin’s hand in his, “Hyunjin.” The younger sternly called, patting the boy’s cheeks to gain his attention, noticing that the boy was panting softly, he felt just how sunken his cheeks were, and gnawed his lip nervously.

“Hwang Hyunjin, can you answer me please.” Felix called sterner, gaining a slight nod in response, “water,” his voice rasped and Felix immediately nodded and grabbed the water next to them, uncapping it and holding it to the older boy’s lips, “Slow slips, Jinnie.” Felix said gently. 

“Yah, Hwang Hyunjin, stop being so dramatic and drink your water by yourself.” Minho playfully called from across the room earning a smack from Seungmin who made his way over and felt the boys head, “He’s too cold to look like this.” Seungmin murmured to Felix who nodded in response.

Harsh coughs rang through the practice room, alerting Bang Chan who was conversing with Changbin.

He looked to the other side of the room and noticed that two of the September triplets were tending to a sick looking Hyunjin. 

“Yah, boys, what’s going on?” The leader questioned as he made his way over and crouched in front of the three.

“We don’t know, Chris, I don’t think he’s been eating, he’s awfully thin, those coughs aren’t good either.” Felix had unknowingly switched to his native tongue in worry.

“Jinnie, can you look at hyung please?” Chan, gently helped guide the boy’s face up. The leader inspected the dancer’s face, noticing the bags under his eyes, the sunken in cheeks, and cracked lips.

He noticed that Hyunjin seemed to be shaking even though he was sweating excessively. Next, he checked his pulse and noted that it was fast and unsteady. Some suspicions coming to light, “Lix, grab my phone, call Namjoon-Hyung, ask him to grab Jimin-Hyung and come over to the dorm, they have a free schedule today. Minnie, call the manager and let him know we’re going home on a serious note.” The two immediately got to work on the calls.

Chan looked up, carefully holding Hyunjin’s head steady, “Min.” The leader called for the second eldest, who came over as soon as he was called, worry painting his face, “Call the doctor, have him come to the dorm, let him know that it’s urgent and that I suspect malnutrition, do not let the others hear you. I don’t want to worry them anymore.” Minho shakily exhaled and nodded leaving the room.

“Chan-Hyung, they were nearby with Yoongi, so the three are at the dorm now.” Felix announced making Chan nod. 

“Alright, Bin, can you go on Jinnie’s other side, we need to get him back to the dorm.” Changbin nodded and raced over, both males gasping when they lifted him with immense ease, confirming Chan’s fears.

They reached the dorm quickly, greeting the three seniors who stood there waiting in worry. “Thank you for coming hyung’s.” Chan breathed out softly, receiving nods in return.

“Boys, I want you all to stay in here please. Minho, stay with them keep them calm. Bin, you come with me. Actually Lix, you too. You were the first to notice.” Everyone reluctantly agreed and stayed in the living room. “Yoongi-hyung, stay with them too, I don’t want Hyunjin to feel too crowded.” Yoongi nodded and sat with them. 

Bang Chan led the three seniors to his, Changbin’s and Felix’s room where they sat Hyunjin down, “Why did you need us here Chan?” Namjoon asked in question, the Stray Kids leader looking to Jimin in answer.

Jimin was eyeing his dongsaeng, before stepping forward and feeling the boy’s head, it was cold. Next the lips, pulse, basically everything that Chan had already done.

“He’s not been eating.” Jimin revealed, gulping when he thought back to his eating disorder. Chan sighed sadly and lowered his head.

“Alright, let’s get him under the covers, Chan, I presume you have already called the doctor?” Bang Chan nodded, just as a knock was heard on the door, “That would be him. Lix, Bin, please go let him in and then stay in the living room.” Chan was now in full leader and mother hen mode.

“Thank you for coming today Namjoon-Hyung, Jimin-hyung.” Chan bowed deeply making the other two immediately lift him, “No need to thank us Chan. Hyunjin needs all the support he can get right now.”

Chan smiled and then turned to greet their doctor who walked in after knocking. “As you suspected he was very malnourished, his ribs aren’t showing to bad but they are showing. Keep him on this IV, I will come by every-day for the next week, if he needs it longer then he will need to keep it in, I will speak with JYP and get you all a hiatus to help him recover, please start introducing small foods and get him used to proper food before trying anything to extravagant.”

Bang Chan repeatedly thanked the doctor, showing him out, before heading back to the room where Hyunjin had just started to stir in front of Jimin and Namjoon, “Channie-hyung…” the younger called croakily as the leader entered again, making the elder rush forward and take his hand in his.

“Namjoon hyung why don’t you go explain to everyone what’s going on? I’ll stay with Chan and Hyunjin”, Namjoon agreed as Jimin knew just what to say to help, having gone through it himself. 

“Hyunjinnie, what’s going on aegi?” With that Hyunjin let everything spill, Chan and Jimin comforting the boy until he had cried himself to sleep. Chan carefully tucked the boy in and kissed his head, before storming out the room into the front room where everyone else sat.

“Minho, Changbin, and Jisung, you all need to be more careful when you say things to Hyunjin, to each other, I get that we may get annoyed with each other sometimes, but do not take that out on one another. Minho, that night we were playing board games and you called Hyunjin annoying for being too dramatic is part of the reason that he isn’t as outgoing anymore, the other side being hate. Changbin, you know not to scold him like that for his rapping, though that was mostly the manager’s fault, you still need to be more careful on how you word things. Jisung. I have already scolded you for that week at dance practice. Hyunjin has been reading hate which is why the eating disorder started. Please, we are a group, we do not treat each other this way, please be more careful on how you say things, and how you word them, no matter which member it is that you are scolding.”

Namjoon, Jimin and Yoongi watched impressed as the Stray Kids leader handled the situation with the utmost care and was careful on how he worded his thoughts.

The three soon took their leave with them giving them some tips on how to help Hyunjin recover.

The doctor managed to score them a month’s hiatus to help Hyunjin recover, that month was filled with the members all helping Hyunjin to recovery and getting his old self back. 

A month later, Hyunjin laid with his back to Minho’s chest as the older cuddled him to sleep, thinking back on when the three boys had come to apologise to him as soon as he was coherent enough the next day.

One month ago 

Hyunjin slowly stirred awake to a hand running through his hair, he hummed and moved closer to the hand, earning a chuckle from who he knew was Minho. 

“Min-Hyung…” He hummed again, moving closer to the older boy and pouting dramatically when the pats stopped, Minho laughed out loud, smothering the boy with love, “There’s my drama lama, never stop being dramatic, okay Jinnie? Hyung loves you just the way you are.” With that the two embraced tightly, “Hyung is so sorry for what happened, okay? You hear me. Never again aegi.” Hyunjin smiled and cuddled close, happy with the attention and apology.

Next was Jisung, who had broken down crying while apologising making Hyunjin joke that he was actually the dramatic one. Changbin soon followed and cuddled the younger boy to his chest as an apology. 

He smiled and rolled over, laying on Minho’s chest instead, cuddling close to the older, who hummed in acknowledgment, kissing the dancer’s head before holding him close, the two happily falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
